Friendly Courage Detective Agency
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Daisuke's on the case to find a friend of Taichi's before a serial killer can kill her.
1. Default Chapter

Friendly Courage Detective Agency

Friendly Courage Detective Agency 

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer:Digimon, don't own them.Slash alert. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ _

_Present Time:_

"This is humiliating."

"Ken, how else do you expect us to not arouse suspicion in there?"

"I'm wearing a dress." 

"So what? We're **all wearing dresses.It's a transvestite bar.Besides, you look good in it."**

It was going to be a long night.Why were we going to a drag bar, and who was this 'we' I was talking about?'We; were me, Daisuke Motomiya, and my good friends Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, and Ken Ichijouji.As to the why… well, that's a long story.

"I refuse to do this."

"Awe, come on Ken.It's not that bad."

"You would say that."

"You don't hear Yama complaining do you?"

Currently we were hanging around the living room.Taichi was sitting in a chair painting his nails.Yamato was, much to Mimi's dismay, fixing his hair in the mirror.Mimi, aside from glares sent in Yamato's direction, was leafing through a magazine.Ken was pouting and refusing to go outside- thus where you came in.Me, well I was trying to get Ken to change his mind and get used to wearing the dress I borrowed from Taichi.

Wait a minute, back up.Taichi's dress?As I said before, it's a long story.But you want to hear it anyway.I should probably start from the beginning then.It all started about a week ago.Or at least that's when it **really started.Before that, I was digidestined.I went to high school then I went to college and got a degree in criminology.Yes, me –the guy who had a hard time following simple rules like no soccer indoors –studiedhow to catch the people who broke the rules.I've always like mysteries –Shirlock Holmes, Marla Maples, Perot… Anyway.After college, I thought about joining the Tokyo Police Department, but couldn't for medical reasons.Instead I became a private investigator.Ken, aside from being my loving boyfriend of ten years, is my human partner in my detective agency: the Friendly Courage Detective Agency.He usually handles the computer end of things.Taichi's the secretary while Yamato does some footwork and cooks on occasion. Other digidestined, like Mimi in this case, get drafted to help every now and then.The agency's run out of our home, and it's a pretty good arrangement for the four of us.Recently there've been reports of a possible serial killer targeting transvestites in the news paper. **

Two Weeks Ago 

Isat at my desk bent over a piece of paper.I tapped a pencil thoughtfully against my mouth.Ken sat in front of his computer idly surfing the internet.Taichi was leaning back in his chair precariously, half asleep.

"I've got it!" I yelled, startling Taichi, who promptly managed to tip his chair over backwards.

"What did you get?" asked Taichi as he brushed his skirt off and righted the chair.

"A six letter word meaning edible tuber." I replied as I added the word 'potato' to the crossword puzzle I was doing.Taichi slumped into his chair.

"Have you read the paper yet?" Yamato asked as he walked in reading the newspaper.

"No, not yet."

"It says they found another body."

"That makes eight so far."

"Tai, I want you to be extra careful when you go out.I don't want this nut getting to you."

"Yama, don't worry.I'll be careful."

"Any news?"

"Your brother called; told me to remind you that your father's birthday's next week.TK wants us at his place by five and bring dessert.Jun called.Apparently she'sgetting married and her fiancée isn't the tolerant type.Other than that, it's been quiet."

"No clients?"  
"Not a one."

Yamato sighed and sat in an empty chair.Time passed. Having finished my crossword, I had begun to draw a rather large and elaborate doodle on some blank paper.Ken was absorbed in a game of Diablo II.Yamato had found a deck of cards and was playing a _rousing game of solitaire, whileTaichi painted his nails metallic blue.Then the phone rang._

"Hello, Friendly Courage Detective Agency. Hey Mina!No, we're not busy right now.Let me check.Yama, Mina wants to know if we're still on for Friday."

"Aren't we going to TK's Friday?"

"That's Saturday."

"Then we're on."

"Mina, Yama and I'll be there.Who else's going to be there?Uh huh.Uh huh.Are you sure about him?I thought he was going to his cousin's wedding.Oh.Just lucky I guess.Uh huh…"

_Eight Days Ago_

"I'll see your tootsie roll and raise you a pretzel stick."

"I'm out."

"Why don't we make this the last hand?Tai and I have to start getting ready."

"What time is it?"

"Five fifteen."

"Okay boys, last hand; all or nothing.You two have your party, and we have our game at Iori's."

"Whatcha have?"

"Hello, Friendly Courage Detective Agency.Let me ask them.Hey Daisuke! Iori wants to know if the game can be moved here."

"I don't see why not.Ken?"

"Tell him to tell Miyako and Takeru about the change.We'll tell Koushiro."

"Daisuke and Ken say it's alright.They'll tell Koushiro if you'll tell Miyako and TK.Uh huh.Uh huh.Uh huh. Great!See you later tonight then.Bye."

"Two pair."

"Four of a kind."

"Royal flush.Looks like I win."

"Hi Joyu.Uh huh, uh huh. Can I speak to Koushiro?Uh huh. Hi Koushiro…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Friendly Courage Detective Agency

Friendly Courage Detective Agency 

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer:Digimon,still don't own them.Slash alert.Some bad language, and there's a real life event stuck in their.I'mtaking guesses on what the event is and who did it and what **it is.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_One Week Ago_

_Morning started late –for all of us.By the time Yamato and Taichi stumbled in, Ken and I were spending some quality time together in bed.But when you consider that my little game group didn't break up until two am…_

One of the best things about running your own business, is that you get to set your own hours.We never have to worry if someone came in, or called while we are asleep.Both V-mon and Wormmon knew how to handle it.They were also good at reminding people to pay their bills.(Of course, with some people, we just get Gomamon to handle it over the phone)

"Jun, I still want to meet him.I don't care.Of courseI'll run a background check on him; you're my sister and I care about you.I.Don't. Care.Then why are you marrying him?!Oh Jun… Still, that doesn't mean you have to marry him.Ken and I could adopt it, and it's not like you'd be the only single mother in the world.He what?!But she's your best friend!Would you chose him over me if it came down to it?Do you love him?Then I suggest you push back the date until you're sure.Is that the kind of man you want to marry?Think about it.Bye Jun; take care."

Ken looked up from the book he was reading.

"Problems?"  
"She's marrying a guy she's not sure she loves.A guy who got her pregnant.A guy that told her to drop her best friend wasn't strait."

"You want me to run a check on this guy?"

"Please"

"Just give me his name, and I'll get right on it."

"Hey guys.What's up?"

"Jun's in trouble and won't admit it."

"So in other words, nothing new."

Don't get me wrong –I love my sister.It's just that she has a habit of ignoring things that interfere with what she envisions.It took her a long time to realize that Yamato wasn't interested.She didn't figure it out from the fact that he always had pressing business in the opposite direction from where she came.Oh no.For it to sink in that she would never be Mrs. Ishida, my sister had to accidentally walk in on Taichi and Yamato making out **and watch them fuck from Yamato's closet.(Looooooooooooong story which, I am sad to say, I was a part of) Suffice to say, Jun eventually got over her crush, and went on to stalk other guys.**

"So how was the party?"

"Great.Around midnight, it turned into a pub crawl."

"Kay dragged a bunch of us into a tattoo parlor.By the time we got finished, Mina had dragged the others to some bar or another without telling us.We never did hook back up with them."

"I just hope I didn't get something I'll regret.Getting a tattoo removed's going to be a big drain on funds –especially if business doesn't pick up soon.So how was the game?" 

"It was killer!Koushiro's character picked up a fridge with his mind, and sent it strait through a wall –flattened Miyako's character, and nearly decked mine."

"How did that happen?"

"We were crouched behind a table in the fridge's path.Koushiro had no idea who was where because the wall was in the way.I happened to make a good roll while Miyako botched hers."

"Whoa."

"You know, the offer's still open if you're interested."

"Sorry.We have better things to do with our Friday nights."

Five Days Ago

"I still say you should keep it."

"It's a picture of a wolf's head.On my butt."

"It fits considering you were the lead in the Teenage Wolves."

"What possessed me to get it there, anyway?"

"You were drunk."

"Oh yeah.Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was drunk.Besides, I was trying to help Yakumo pick one out.He had a grip on my arm that you wouldn't believe."

"You're right.I **don't believe you."**

Both Taichi and Yamato had gotten tattoos on Friday.It just took a while for Yamato to get the courage to actually take off the bandage and **see what he had gotten.**

The decision on what to do about the tattoo was halted as Kento, a friend of Taichi's, burst intothe office.Taichi has a **lot of friends; most of which are not only gay, but either shemales or transvestites.(Taichi's just one of those people who makes friends within minutes.)Kento's come by a few times just to talk or go shopping with Taichi.But I've never seen him like this.**

"You've got to help me.Mina's missing.She never came home after the party."

"Calm down Kento.Panicking's not going to help.Now.Have you reported this to the police?"  
"Yes, but the officer I talked to wasn't very helpful."

"Don't worry Kento.The Friendly Courage Detective Agency's on the case.Free of charge of course."

"I couldn't do that.It'd feel like I'm sponging off you guys."

"Mina was our friend too.Don't worry, we'll find her.When was the last time you saw her?"

"At the party.I left around eleven because I had to get up early the next day.I didn't even plan on going in the first place, but it was Kenji and John's tenth anniversary."

"Kenji and John went home about midnight.Miki got paged a little after and had to leave.The rest of us went on that pub crawl we told you about." 

"Who was in which group?"

"Let's see… Kay, Yakumo, Satoshi, Yama, and I went to the tattoo parlor, so that would put Mina with Saionji, Hiroki, and Sakura.But I could be wrong –we were all pretty drunk by then."

"That sounds about right.But it's simple.We see who out of Satoshi, Saionji, Hiroki, and Sakura has a new tattoo.If they don't have one, then that would mean that they were with Mina and probably can help us figure out who saw her last and where."

"Sounds good.Kento, there's not much else you can do other than go home and wait.We'll call you if we find anything."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem."

The first person we tried was Saionji.By day, Saionji was a waiter at an Italian restaurant.(If his new manager had anything to say about it though, Saionji would be unemployed by day.Luckily Saionji's good about not giving the manager cause to fire him.)By night however, Saionji writes and draws shoujo manga.

We got to the restaurant a little after one and were shoved into a little out of the way corner.(Did I mention that the new manager hates gays?) We didn't mind the treatment this time, as we came here to talk to Saionji and were prepared to wait anyway.

"Hey guys.What can I get you?"

"I'll have the veal parmesan."

"Fettuccini alfredo."

"Vegetarian lasagna."

"And I'll have the gnocchi.Say Saionji, when do you go on break?"

"Supposedly in half an hour.Why do you ask?" 

"We have a couple of questions we need to ask you."

"Oh.In that case, I'll join you as soon as I get my break."

"So what do you want to know? And sorry about the bad service."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't.You shouldn't have to put up with this just because the manager doesn't like something about you."

"Saionji, we figured this would happen.It's not a let down if you expect it.Besides, we would've had to wait anyway since we wanted to talk to you.We know that you went on the pub crawl Friday, and that the group split in two.Do you remember which group you ended up a part of?"

"Yeah.I was with the group that didn't go into the tattoo parlor.Mina wanted to check out this club, and didn't want to wait for the others to finish getting their tattoos.Why do you ask?Did something happen to Satoshi?"

"Satoshi should be perfectly fine.It's Mina; she disappeared and we're trying to find her."

"Well, the last time I saw Mina, was outside of Shelly's Sheshore.I couldn't get in, but Hiroki, Sakura, and Mina were able to.That was about one am.I went home after that.Hope that helps."

"Thanks Saionji."

"No problem.I better get back to work; breaks almost up."

_Four Days Ago_

We decided to talk to Hiroki next.It took us a while to track down his apartment since Taichi didn't have Hiroki's address or telephone number; just a vague sense of where he worked.So, it wasn't until the next day that we got to talk to Hiroki –or, more accurately, his roommate.

"Hiroki?Yeah he lives here.He's just not here right now."

"Do you know where he is, or when he'll be back?"

"I think he may be at his parents.He came in with a guy –Yukio I think –about one thirty.They woke me up from a sound sleep."

"Can you give us the address Hiroki's parent's address?We really need to talk to him."

"Sure.Just give me a minute."

As it turned out, Hiroki's parents lived in a small town roughly four hours outside of Tokyo.And that was if you didn't make any stops along the way and the traffic wasn't bad.(It also turned out that it was the same town that Yamato's grandparents live in, but that's besides the point.)

"He's not here right now.He went to the store to pick up some fish for tonight.Will you be staying for dinner?"

"We wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh, nonsense.It won't be any trouble at all.Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Mrs. Baron."

"Call me Hannah."

"This is a nice place you have here Hannah."

"Why thank you.Tea?"

Hiroki came in at that point, rescuing us from further awkward conversation with his mother.We weren't able to actually talk to Hiroki alone until after dinner.

"So what brings you all the way out here?"

"We came to talk to you about Mina."

"What'd she say I do this time?I know she took it bad when we broke up, but that's no reason to keep trying to get me in trouble."

"She didn't say you did anything.She's missing, and we're trying to find her.You were one of the last people we know of with her late Friday night."

"Oh.Well, I wasn't with her the whole time.When we went into Shelly's Sheshore, I headed to the bar while Mina and Sakura headed for the dance floor.I met a guy at the bar and we split.That was about one fifteen."

"Thanks for your help.We'll talk to Sakura tomorrow."

"Um, hey.If you find Mina, can you let me know?She's still my friend, and I'm a little worried about her."

"Sure we can.Bye Hiroki, Mr. Barton.Hannah."

"Are you sure you can't stay the night?I know it's a long trip, and it's no trouble if you want to stay."

"Thank you for the offer, but we really have to get going.We all have work to do in the morning.It was nice meeting you both." 


End file.
